


Shinjuu

by Roses_symphony



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Revolution, Sad, War, albania, it's not an happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Sento la tua voce sussurrare “Sono a casa”; la tua voce gentile e calma che tanto stona col tuo viso stanco, gli occhi scuri e le nuove cicatrici.Finché saremo insieme, andrà tutto bene. Il nostro amore non cesserà mai, tu hai il mio cuore, io il tuo. Ma la tua mente è altrove.





	Shinjuu

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera.
> 
> Io non so perché vi trovate qui ma, se siete qui, vi devo delle spiegazioni:  
> 1) Questa ff è ispirata ad una canzone che si chiama Tokyo Shinjuu di una band giapponese chiamata The Gazette  
> 2) Shinjuu vuol letteralmente dire "Doppio Suicidio" ed è un termine utilizzato in letteratura per indicare il suicidio simultaneo di due innamorati.
> 
> È stata scritta di getto. Per maggiori chiarimenti, andate alle note alla fine.

Finchè ti avrò al mio fianco, non ci sarà nulla da temere.  
Sei tutto quello di cui ho bisogno.  
Sei colui che amo. Che mi permette di essere me stesso

 

 _“Mamma,_  
_ho deciso di partire per la capitale con quella persona. Lo riterrai stupido, azzardato, infantile, ma non sono più un bambino._  
_Perdonami per il male che la mia decisione ti sta facendo, ma è giusto così.”_

 

Vedo la tua mano allungarsi verso di me : la pelle arsa per il vento freddo, le nocche rosse per le botte,e i tendini tesi; tra le dita stringi due biglietti del treno.  
“Andiamo via di qua. Andiamo a Tirana, io e te”  
  
Sono felice.  
E ho paura.  
Ma l’idea di avere la persona che amo al mio fianco, mi darà la forza di superare ogni cosa. Vivremo delle difficoltà, ma insieme le supereremo tutte.  
Ho lasciato la mia famiglia, l’unico appiglio che avessi su questa terra, per te. E siamo partiti. Verso i tuoi ideali, verso i miei sogni, verso una nuova vita con te, ma senza farci promesse.

 _“Mi sto abituando alla vita in questa grande città._  
_Le cose sono così diverse qui, ma quella persona è sempre al mio fianco.  
Ed io l’aspetto a casa cucinando le cose che ama per vedere il suo sorriso. _  
_Questo mi rende felice, mamma.“_  


 

Sento la tua voce sussurrare “Sono a casa”; la tua voce gentile e calma che tanto stona col tuo viso stanco, gli occhi scuri e le nuove cicatrici.  
Finché saremo insieme, andrà tutto bene. Il nostro amore non cesserà mai, tu hai il mio cuore, io il tuo. Ma la tua mente è altrove.

Ti ho visto piangere per la prima volta stasera. Mentre nell’aria risuonano i boati delle armi da fuoco e sulla tua camicia sento l’odore di sangue e di polvere da sparo.  
Cosa posso dire per farti stare meglio? Ti prego dimmelo.

 

 _“La città è in rivolta, mamma._  
_Quella persona è lì fuori ogni giorno, che lotta per sè, lotta per noi._  
_Vorrei andare lì fuori e stare al suo fianco._  
_Ma mi sorride, col suo sorriso stanco, e mi dice che andrà tutto bene._  
_Non c’è niente che io possa fare.”_

 

Hai riempito il tuo bicchiere, l’ultima bottiglia comprata con i pochi soldi rimasti.  
Non abbiamo più niente; la povertà, la guerra. Solo questo ci rimane.

Mi prendi la mano e la stringi nella tua; cerco di sorriderti ma la mia è solo un’imitazione di un sorriso.

Bevo un sorso dal tuo bicchiere e poi mi dici “Andiamo a vedere i fuochi d’artificio”.

  
E mentre il fuoco sembra finalmente spegnersi.  
Mentre il dolore si quieta.  
Mentre i rimorsi scompaiono.

Tu tieni la mia mano e chiudiamo gli occhi insieme.

  
Camminiamo verso il mare. Insieme.  
Ora che non siamo più niente. Ora che non sentiamo più niente.  
Tu mi tieni la mano.

In quest’anno passato insieme sono successe tante cose.  
Sei stanco, non è vero? Ce l’hai messa tutta. Ma va bene così.  
Ora puoi riposarti.  
Saremo insieme per sempre.

 _“Mamma, perdonami._  
_Perdonami._  
_Non posso vivere senza questa persona._  
_Perdonami….perdonami….”_

**Author's Note:**

> Bene, ora che avete letto - e vi ringrazio per averlo fatto, siete davvero coraggiosi - e che vi siete fatti probabilmente un'idea del tema della ff, penso sia giusto che io ve lo spieghi.
> 
> Siamo in Albania, inizio degli anni '90. Ermal ha appena compiuto 18 anni (il POV è suo) e parte per Tirana con "quella persona" aka Fabrizio.  
> Fabrizio è un sovversivo, fa parte di un gruppo di ribelli contro il governo comunista e ne prende parte attivamente sia sl campo che nell'ambiente culturale.
> 
> Dopo questo breve background, penso che il resto sia abbastanza chiaro. Se volete maggiori dettagli, non esitate a chiedere.
> 
> Grazie mille per avermi letto.  
> Attendo vostri feedback.


End file.
